Evil Chef Pee Pee
Evil Chef Pee Pee is the counterpart of Chef Pee Pee and the main antagonist of the SML video with the same name. History When Chef Pee Pee climbs down the stairs, he gets hit by the frozen water balloon thrown by Junior. He is not breathing and doesn't have a pulse. Cody tries to inform Junior and Joseph that he's dead, but they don't believe him so they drag his dead body to the appartment. Cody leaves because he doesn't want to be involved when the cops come in. The doctor (Brooklyn Guy) arrives and confirms that Chef Pee Pee is clearly dead. He then leaves and Junior starts crying over Chef Pee Pee being dead. Craig The Devil comes in to collect Pee Pee's soul to hell, because he jaywalked pretty bad back in 1997 and informs Junior that in the future, he'll be seeing Chef Pee Pee in hell, because of his murder. He then informs Joseph that he'll go to hell for keeping his dead mother in his house while she decomposes. Craig is about to take Pee Pee but Junior stops him, saying he'll do anything for Pee Pee to be alive. He goes to the TomThumb gas station to buy a Hershey's milk chocolate bar and gives a bag of pennies to the cashier (Donald Rodriguez), who counts the pennies in order for Chef Pee Pee to be revived by Craig, who agrees to revive Pee Pee, but there will be some side-effects, such as gas and being extremely evil. He revives Pee Pee, who starts laughing, punches Junior and heads for the kitchen. Junior wants Chef Pee Pee to be normal again, but he declines and leaves, so does Joseph because he doesn't go to hell. He goes to the kitchen where Chef Pee Pee is cooking macaroni and cheese and he sticks out a butcher knife. He puts a black substance inside the macaroni and cheese. Junior goes back in the living room, Chef Pee Pee serves him his macaroni and cheese with the substance in it and tells him to eat it, but he doesn't want because he wasn't hungry. He decides to play with his Golden Thomas, but Chef Pee Pee throws it. Then, Bowser comes in and asks Junior if Chef Pee Pee was done with the macaroni and cheese and questions why the macaroni and cheese looks like that. Junior says that he probably put poison in it, which Bowser responds by saying that he's allergic to poison and goes to ask Chef Pee Pee. Then, Chef Pee Pee decapitates Bowser (off-screen) with the butcher knife and starts cooking his head. Then the cop (Brooklyn Guy) comes in and follows Junior into the kitchen to find Bowser's beheaded body. He takes his glock to Chef Pee Pee, who steals the glock and shoots him. As he's about to shoot Junior, Craig comes in and calms him down. He tells Junior that Chef Pee Pee was evil to teach him a lesson for all of the bad things he has done. Junior states that he learned his lesson and wants Bowser and the cop to be ressurrected, so Craig does so. Later on, Chef Pee Pee, acting normal again, asks Junior, Joseph, and Cody if they want macaroni and cheese, which they respond by saying that they weren't hungry, so he goes back to the kitchen. Cody is shocked, so Junior tells him what happened after he left. He then realizes that Joseph should always listen to him so nothing bad would happen to Junior. Navigation Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Knifemen Category:Completely Insane Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Gunmen Category:Alter-Ego Category:Poisoner Category:Twin/Clone Category:Contradictory Category:Titular Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath